


You Don’t Mean Anything

by rororeiko



Series: Arashi/Simple Plan Song Fics [3]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2585786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rororeiko/pseuds/rororeiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino wonders what on earth does he mean to Ohno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don’t Mean Anything

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "You Don't Mean Anything" by Simple Plan

Although he’s afraid to ask, he’s terribly curious of what he does mean to the old man.

They are in the same idol group, so fellow band member?  
But they are friends, and maybe best friends at that.  
When they were teenagers, he did make the first move to get them acquainted, so a cute kohai? Or worse an annoying one?  
In the past, they’ve been dubbed as the “Mole Team” and they formed a duo called Ohmiya SK before. So possibly partners?

But, does ‘love interest’ count as an option? He sure hopes so.

***

During one of those magazine interviews, he asked while acting playfully the question he’s had been dying to ask for years.  
“What do I mean to you, Ohno-san?”

The older man came back to his senses since he was spacing out as usual. “What? Come again?”

“What in the world do I mean to you?”  
“…Well, you don’t mean just anything to me.”

Nino’s heart skipped a beat at that answer. “Then what? Come on, I’m not letting you off on this one.”

Ohno thought for a moment and came up with a conclusion that made the female interviewer squeal and caught Nino off guard.  
“You mean the whole world to me, Nino.”


End file.
